


First Time for Pizza

by MCK25



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Awkward Dates, Fluff, M/M, Pizza, Tickling, a third date for pitshulk, pitshulk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 09:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCK25/pseuds/MCK25
Summary: I would just like to thank Skaidaimonion on Tumblr for spell checking and grammar revising all parts of the story!  Truly an excellent doc reviser.  Also, Pit and Shulk have never had pizza before in their lives (besides Pit eating everything ROFL).  Just letting you all know, I headcanon children characters to look at the elders as mama and papa as I love to make fluff everywhere so ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ go figure.  Enjoy!





	First Time for Pizza

“Hey Shulk, do you need anything from the bookstore?” Pit called out.  He came by his boyfriends' room to pick him up on their date. It was only their third date but Pit and Shulk made the relationship work even when they go about brawling with the others.

Being in Shulk's room, Pit could see the virtual bombardment of dirty clothes everywhere.  Scattered literature books on tables, in the kitchen, under the fish tank, in the potted small palm tree.  Pit could have sworn that Master Hand provided the whole library for Shulk to read for a lifetime. At least, if Pit ever felt like it.

“Yes!  I need quite a lot of books!  Hey, wait! Aren’t you going on our date?” He asked, shouting out of his bathroom.  

Pit could feel the shame come upon him when he mentioned the whole books issue.  The last time Shulk screamed about all the books he ever wanted, he had recorded him (and that was on their 1st date).

He had it with him in the back of his pants pocket, unsure if Shulk wanted more and he could record the rest.  He’ll just never see the appeal of books, just words, and words.

He scratched the back of his head, coming up with an answer. “Well, yes, you dummy!  I just wanted to be a good boyfriend and get you some things that you wanted.” He exclaimed, tossing the voice recorder to his hands.  

Their date was mainly for lunch, out in the seaside where a pizza stand stood.  That was the only delicacy Pit never did try. Not even Shulk for that matter. Both were sad food virgins to most popular foods, aside from hamburgers and homemade meals.  Pit and Shulk had everything handed to them and it was safe to say neither would have money kept away safely.

Pit scratched his head, wondering about what to do with the tape recorder full of Shulk’s new books to buy.  

“Papa Pit?” A familiar soft and sweet voice tuned in from behind the angel in the hallway.  He turned around, looking down to see Lucas by his side. He was tugging Pit’s pants. The taller of the two bent down and rubbed the boy's hair.  

“You don’t have to call me that Lucas, I don’t have the first clue about being a father.” He chuckles looking at the blond’s curiosity.  That was beside the point to what Lucas wanted.

“Jigglypuff, Marth and I are bored.  We don’t want to Brawl right now. What should we do for fun?” Ah, the Pokémon and the soldier wanted to go on an outing, huh?  In Pit’s mind, just about anything went through about what he deemed fun. Flying, Yoshi-back riding, pin the wiggle parts on the live wiggly…  

The light bulb went off in his head.  “Hey, Lucas! How’s about you do a little scavenger hunt for me?  At the bookstore! You can get whatever you want afterward.” His voice is filled with persuasion, hoping his friend would buy it.  By buying it, he means get the books for Shulk so they can date by the beach. Although, as he takes out the recorder and gives it to Lucas, he wasn’t sure if Lucas was the shopping type.  

“Oh!  Ok! I’ll try to find everything there is on here!” Lucas laughed excitedly, taking the recorder graciously into his hands.  He gives Pit a high five and a slight handshake before running off to find Jigglypuff and Marth. Pit sweat-dropped. That boy sure knew how to run, and perhaps he was faster than Ness?

“Pit, what do you think I should wear?  This or this?” Shulk exits the bathroom, 2 shirts in his hands.  One was a checkered black and green t-shirt and the other was a red, light polo shirt reading “Best Monado Artist” Backwards.

Pit’s merely distracted by the muscles on Shulk’s arms and pecs.  ‘ _ My GODDESS! _ ’ He thought to himself, seeing the water drip off after his shower.  Shulk only sported a 6-pack but with all the training he does 2 more pairs are just hiding under the shorts.

But what did Pit know about fashion?  Maybe if he asked Palutena through his mind.  

“I think the polo shirt looks great on you, Shulk!” He blurts out.  Pit wasn’t even joking Shulk looked best in polo’s and the sun was beating down on them as if they were in a witch’s oven.  Shulk, looking back and forth between the two, admitted to Pit’s choice.

“Alright!  Let’s get going!”

 

***5 Minutes Later***

 

There they sat, side by side on a metallic bench.  Watching the seagulls squawk and cheer over the clear blue ocean, ready to dive and catch their next meal.

 

Under the shade of the pizza stand, Pit drinks his cola soda, sipping as hard as he could.  This was like it would be the last drink of his life, the gurgles within the bottle getting loud.  He kicks his feet on the ground, holding Shulk’s left hand as their pizza comes right to them.

 

From afar, they watch Bowser attempt to pummel Mario into the water to win Peach’s affection but his plan wasn’t going so good.  For years and years did the two always go at it in combat and Bowser always became the loser. Not that he sees himself that way.  Peach wasn’t in the water, rather her attention focused out on the sand.

 

She was partnered with Samus in a volleyball match against Roy and Yoshi.  Roy wanted to challenge them to a sport he’s never played before and boy was he getting schooled.  Ike, Lucina, and Robin stayed under their umbrellas enjoying the harsh sunlight tan their skins.

 

Nothing on the island would ever become boring for Pit.  

 

“Pit!  Say ah!” He heard his boyfriend ask him.  He opens his mouth wide and eyes turn to Shulk, who gives him a hot slice of the dish with the tip straight into his mouth.  Pit takes a scalding bite, waves his other hand to cool down the bite just long enough to taste it.

 

The delicacy was salty but so marvelous in the tomato taste combined with the parmesan cheese and taking another sip of his cola made it feel like he was in Italy.

 

“MMMm!  That’s really good!  Try it, Shulk!” Pit insists, lightly bouncing on his bum.  Shulk took a bite of the same piece, face also retorting into bliss from the tanginess.  The two felt like they were in heaven. The pizza, the date, the gorgeous atmosphere, the laughs of friends.  Pit hopes paradise could always be like this.

 

“Bloody hell, this stuff is amazing!” He said this with enthusiasm close to Pit’s level.  Shulk gives Pit the same piece he was biting in and gets his own. 

 

“You’re lucky I ordered this with pepperoni and vegetables!  Cheese on its own would have been boring!” He says stuffing his face with a new piece.  Pit couldn’t believe vegetables could taste so good! He’ll have to learn how to make pizza for the rest of the smashers!

 

Their eating, talking, and laughing was a beautiful scene.  Pit’s anxiety from before seemed to disappear, nothing bringing any attention to himself that made him nervous.  Shulk wouldn’t admit it, but he too harbored feelings of uneasiness. He always made texts on his phone to send to Pit many nights before, to try and make him smile and laugh or woo him even further.  

 

After so many attempts, he never sent one!  His face turned a beet red every time he wanted to send something nice or say “Hello, how was your day?” The phone would end up on the floor and he’d never pick it up again.

 

Now, he felt he could travel the world with Pit. Of course, neither of the two boys were sure about putting out their relationship out there for others to gawk at.  Not that the public and media were important if it WERE about them. 

 

They spent 10 minutes relishing every morsel of pizza, licking their fingers and gulping down the 3rd free refill they had of soda.  There was only 1 slice left, but their attention was focused out on the progressed game of volleyball. Bayonetta and Ganondorf decided to add their magical tastes to the game, not without R.O.B. and Kirby adding their own techniques.

 

Pit focused his attention on the arms and legs of Madama Butterfly appearing to block and swipe the ball to her partner.  That woman screamed determination in her name and the Pit twins knew better than play pranks or even taunt her when brawling.

 

“Pit!” His name was shouted, snapping him from his thoughts.  He turned back to see Shulk’s face extremely close to his. He audibly gasped at the sudden closeness, and the spare heat from his body made his cheeks begin to burn.  Shulk put his forehead close, touching it to the angel’s; heavy breathing from the younger and simultaneously far boy made him do the next risque move to their relationship.

 

He planted a gentle kiss on his lips, the angel practically screaming inside about how to go about this now. Pit kissed back, a little awkwardly but with the same pressure like Shulk.  

 

They sat there, smooching each other for what seemed like forever.  In reality, it was only about 30 seconds. Both were gasping for air once they were done, Pit more than his blond boyfriend.  

 

“You’ve got sauce on your face.” He pointed around Pit’s lips.  Smooth, Monado warrior, real smooth. It dripped down to Pit’s throat, and he wasn’t the type of person to finish the job quick.  At least not these little jobs. 

 

“H-Hey what’re you-?” The surprised angel asks before he’s assaulted by Shulk’s tongue.  He licked Pits face like a dog who can’t get enough of finally seeing their owner after a couple of days.  Shulk’s breath reeked a little, and Pit guessed he probably forgot to brush before this.

 

At first, he was disgusted, scrunching his face at the stench.  But it turned to humor seeing someone turn into a cornered animal right before his very eyes.  It was then that Shulk moved down to the angel’s neck and throat. 

 

He gulped silently to himself, realizing what was coming far too late.

 

A couple of brushes and swipes of Shulk’s tongue and it got him in a fit of giggles.  “H-Hey, not theheheeHEHEHEHERRREEE!” He burst into laughter, unable to stop his friend’s progress.  Shulk moved further down Pit’s neck, all around his Adam’s apple, making Pit squeal with even higher-pitched laughter.  

 

Shulk was enjoying getting rid of the sauce, but when he was done, he turned his head up to watch his boyfriend giggling around, he cocked an eyebrow.  “Hello!” he said eagerly, grabbing Pit and plopping him onto his lap. Pit couldn’t register the actions until they started to tickle.

 

The blond wrapped his arms around the angel to prevent him from escaping, scratching at his stomach and squeezing his sides ever so lightly. Needless to say, Pit was a mess. A giggling, helpless mess.

 

“C-Cut it ou-ahahahHAHAAHHHH!” Pit struggles, moving back and forth the get away from his fingers.  “Coochie coochie coo, Pit-kins!” His fingers start to dart at Pit’s stomach, which sent him into a bigger laughing fit.

 

“Who’s my little angel?  Who’s my little angel?” His teasing was in that irresistible baby voice, and now he was using his right hand to reach his underarms.  “Sto-stohahahahahahahahap it Sh-Shulk! EEheeeheheeeheeehehehe!” Pit laughed helplessly, wriggling in the grip. Eventually, though, he decided it was time to retaliate.  He lightly punched Shulk’s face, earning some stalling time and turned around himself.

 

Without hesitation, he focused on Shulk’s ribs and armpits.  The digits dug into the cage, sending Shulk into his own snickering fit.  “H-Heyhehehehehehehehe! AhahahahahahaHAHAAhahaha!” He screams with laughter, Pit jabbing at just the right spots.  The underarms were never touched before aside from Shulk himself. It felt new to feel that.

 

“I got you now, my tall glass of water!” Pit cooes, playing the piano and spidering his fingers to the bones.  “Pihihihihihit I hahahahAHAHAEHEHEHAH I AHAHAHAm WA-Warning youhuuhuuhuuhuuhuu!” His warning was through a flurry of giggles and went unheeded as  Shulk resumed tickling Pit. Both now consumed in hysteria, their attention caught the other smashers’ attention.

 

Mario pinched the bridge of his nose, Luigi blushed hard at the affection prompting him to hide his face in his hat.  Ness and the koopalings stuck their tongues out in disgust to the love fest they were displaying.

 

The tickle fight lasted a short time, both of them covered in sweat and breathing heavily.  They were smiling at each other admiring their faces. 

 

Shulk hugged the living daylights out of Pit, crushing his wings in the process.  It hurt a lot even if they were never going to be used to flying. He’d have to take Dark Pit with him to Lucas and receive some of that PK Lifeup.  He heard it worked wonders.

 

“I really do love you, Pit.  You’re just what I need in my life.” He pecked his forehead a moment later.  

 

“Warn me next time when you’re going to do that!  I don’t have telepathy!” He scorns his boyfriend. The blond shook his head, smooching Pit’s lips.  Both kissed passionately this time as if they were able to do this like magic. The forgotten pizza piece was grabbed by Shulk, on the verge of consuming it in one bite.

 

“W-Wait a minute!  You can’t have the last slice!” Pit protested, puffing his cheeks.  Neither remembered the number of pieces they ate, but Pit would be damned if someone was going to steal the last morsel of his meal.  He stole the piece, shuffling out of Shulk’s grip, and tried to escape… only to have his legs caught by a certain vengeful Homs.

 

“Come on now, darling! I think I deserve the last piece.” Shulk grinned cockily.  Pit wasn’t having it; he just shook his head. 

 

Shulk sent him a sneer resembling the Grinch when an idea popped up into his head.  Pit didn’t like that look, not one bit. Just what was he up to now? Wrestling all for the last piece of pizza?  It’ll get covered in sand! 

 

That was the moment where Shulk sighed and he shook his head.  “I didn’t think it’d come to this Pitty-kitty.” He whispers audibly for the angel to hear.  Pit tilted his head puzzled, not sure what he meant. That was when the tug on his feet gave him the answer.

 

“No, no, no, no, no!  Alright, alright you can have the last slice!” He pleaded attempting to give it to Shulk.  He was having none of it. 

 

Shulk peeled off the straps to one of Pit’s sandals, one by one and removed it.  He could smell the sweat coming from it. Pit was flustered again, unsure about what he should do with the slice in his hands.  

 

A single digit brushed past the arch of his foot, sending jolts up his legs.  It trailed up and down the sole, occasional scratching at the ball of the foot.  Pits hysteria returned, but he couldn’t grab Shulk to release him. His grip on the arm made a stock, preventing his feet from escaping.  All this for just Italian food, huh?

 

“EEEEHEEEEHEHEEHEHE!” He regained the hard laugh he had before.  

 

All five digits this time scratched the sole like it was a guitar.  Pit was in chaos. “NOOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHO, IT TICKLES TOO M-MUCHHHHHHH!” He screamed at the top of his voice, his legs attempting to break free.  

 

Shulk removed the other sandal, and Pit was a goner straight from there.  He mentally shook his head, trying to think of an escape route before the inevitable.  No escape route could possibly be any innocent beside kicking Shulk’s face or using a backflip to throw him over.

 

Shulk was paying no mind to the angels struggling, continuing his assault to Pit’s left foot.  It was honestly the worst and pleasant sensation for poor Pit. From the corner of the Monado Warrior’s eyes, he sees a few feathers littered on the ground, by his feet.  He said Pit has to learn his lesson.

 

Picking up a few, he brushes the soft object under Pit’s giant toes, squealing becoming faster.  “NO NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH!” He continued to cackle, scrunching his toes back and forth trying to withstand the assault.  This wasn’t Pit’s day. 

 

It was more agonizing torture the minute Shulk placed them into the spaces.  The angel jumped up and down, only adding to the unbearable sensation.

 

“Time to kick it up a notch!” Shulk adds.  The shorter male was still focusing on getting air into his lungs.

 

He brings them up to his face, embellishing his tongue onto the sweaty soles.  Pit’s madness and laughter rose up an octave, making him go insane. The moist tongue went up and down, between the toes, poking them with the spike end of Pit’s fallen feathers.  

 

“YAHAHAHAHAHAHA, EHEHEEEEEHEEEHEHEHEHEHE!  IT TIHIHIHIHIHIHCKLE TOHOOHOOHOOHOO MUCHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.!” He bangs his fist on the bench, just waiting for the torture to end.

 

Shulk brought his fingers back in the ring, scraping them everywhere after his tongue glided on them.  Man were they dirty, he could taste the salt from Pits sweat and some gravel from the walking they did.  Regardless, Shulk began giggling himself. The angels' laughter was infectious.

 

Hearing his boyfriend’s guffaws and smile just makes his heart flutter.  Makes his raking fingers and tongue go faster too. He added the digits into the roots of the toes leading to the soles, just begging to hear him laugh more.  Pit wasn’t sure if he was going to faint from all the laughter. 

 

“Uchk! Ptooie!” Shulk spits out something, catching him off guard and Pit curious.  He was spitting on the other side, at the sand. “Stupid flies! They must be everywhere!” He shouts curses to the ugly insects.  Pit was gasping, unsure if he was even able to lift himself up. His weakness deals him a lot of exhaustion.

 

This was Pits time to bring the revenge.  At least with what strength he had. Like his original plan, he grabbed Shulk’s left arm with his thighs and lifts him up like he was a mere feather.  

 

Shulk fell to the ground on his stomach, Pit now fast on his feet.  He used one of his wristbands he wore in combat and put them on Shulks wrists behind his back.  They shrank until they were nice and tight, little room for him to even move his hands. 

 

“H-Hey, what’re you-! No, no Pit please don’t!” He begs.  Pit couldn’t hear him, the vengeance and adrenaline muting his senses.  He was merely huffing and puffing now, breathing becoming in sync once more.  Unlike Shulk, Pit goes right for the kill. Or tease, THEN kill. Out of thin air, he takes out 2 toothbrushes.

 

Dark Pit and Palutena always told him dental hygiene was important, plus he always had bad breath.  He flicks them on, ignoring any more protests from his wriggling boyfriend. He removes both sandals, revealing the taut pink, cream-colored feet. 

 

His other wristband tied them together, involving some toe restraints to prevent them from escaping.  Pit was more of the sadist in the relationship but he’d never know what that means. The activated brushes start on Shulks big toes.

 

“Ehehehehehehehe!  Pihihihihihihihihihit, I-Iheeheeheeeheheheheeeheeee I’m sorryhihihihihihi!” His torture began. The big toes was a part of the weakness to Shulk’s feet and he never told a soul.  Not even Pit, but he found out now.

 

He places them in the space of the big toes and second little one, using his fingers to begin the tantalizing scraping and guitar playing Shulk was doing.  The Monado warrior was in his own little jail of tickling, not even trying to endure it. His tears started popping out of his eyes, chest huffing for air. 

 

“ _ Who’s my boogie bear, huh _ ?  _ Who’s my boogie bear _ ?” Pit cooed, increasing his speed in scraping the arches.  Hysteria was in Shulk’s laughter, making him sensitive and laugh twice as hard.  The blond should never underestimate his boyfriend ever again. 

 

Pit does a pattern of one hand moving a brush under the toes, the other tickling and poking at the exposed sides below him.  He alternated every other five seconds. Shulk was going to die of laughter and he was the one who started it. 

 

“aHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  UNCLE HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE! MER-MERCYHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH!” Shulk was drooling now.  The dirt was starting to stick to his face. Pit continued this for 2 minutes.

 

Everything stopped when he snapped his fingers, the wristbands poofing away from Shulks wrists and ankles.  They fell out into the sand, Pit jumping up from the blonds back, watching him twitch in admiration. He was a fighter too, no one should ever forget it.  Though his worrying instincts kicked in and falls to the ground, lifting Shulk up by the arms.

 

“You ok, Shulky-poo?” Pit says, sitting him up against the bench.  The forgotten pizza slice lied in the sand, beginning to get swarmed by ants.

 

“Y-Yeah I’m alright.” He blushes harder at the nickname, still flushed from his torment.  Pit sits in his lap like before but this time embraces him, chests coming together. 

 

Shulk was stunned but welcomed the hug.  He brought Pits face to him, giving him a tender, pleasing kiss.  It was Pits turn to surprise him when he let out his tongue and brushed the lips.  Shulk smiled, leaning in for more, putting his tongue out in the action.

 

“I love you,” Pit says, snuggling his face into the crook of Shulks neck.  The broader man smooched Pits forehead, rubbing his arms. 

 

“I love you too, Pit.” He whispers.  Not bad for a third date. 

 

From afar, Ike and Ness watch this… awkward moment unfolds, Ike having Ness on top of his shoulders.  

 

“You all-ready up there, little guy?” He says, tugging Ness’ legs.  The black haired psychic put on his scuba diving gear, patting the grown man’s head.  Ike patted his legs and off they went to find the unknown of the sea. 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has a problem with the spacing of the sentences, I apologize. I was using docs to share with my friend and whenever the second I put it all in archives it spaces it out a lot??? Idk if it's just me. Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
